LS 2012 Eng
(aging problems) 1a)the trend of the population statistics of hong kong is showing people can live longer than before, which there will be more elderly in the future regarding the statistic. -(trend-stat shows ppl have more life expectancy.) in the statistic, the percentage of population of the group of ppl who aged 0-14 are getting lower and lower.it drops down from 17.5 in 1999 to 12.5 in 2009. And it s also projected to be lower in 2029 and 2039, which the statistic is 12.0 in 2029 and 11.0 in 2039. As the statistic showing that the portion of younger group of people are getting smaller, the percentage of people aged 15-64 and aged 65 and over are growing continuously in actual statistics. the percentage of the first group grows from.........., the percentage of the latter group grows from....... from the above-mentioned information, the stats also stated the life expectancy at birth is getting higher and is projected that ppl can reach a higher year of age then before. so we can conclude that the aging population is getting more serious in the society. b) with reference to the above sources, aging population is regarded as a social problem which concerns are needed. the aging population also causes the trend indicated by source A . In sourse A, the stats shows that ppl can live more years then before as the life expectancy at birth grows from years of 80.45 in 1999 to 82.45 in 2009 and even projected to years of 86.90 in 2039. Therefore, there will be more elderly people in the future but fewer youngsters. if aging problem is getting more serious, the government needs to put more resources to them for example build more elderly's home and helping facilities in park and shopping center, which is regarded as a heavy financial burden to government and the whole society. One social problem arise from the above trend would be the teenagers are also having an extra burden because they need to take care of their parents since they are still alive. However, as parents can live longer, that means their son and daughters need to pay for their living fee and and other financial support to their parents. Teenagers might have financial burden result from extra expenses. 2.a In source A, the picture depicts a family of 4 are sitting together while the parents are smoking and the children are wearing masks but ignorance of the reasons to do so. This picture resulted in people have a bad awareness of maintaining a healthy state. However, the parents still aware of the smoke which may affect their children’s health so they let them to wear mask but without telling the reason. 2b. the coverage of the world population by some tobacco control policies are getting wider and wider. It is so obvious that the share of world population towards some control policies are having a double percentage of attention for example the policy of establishing smoke-freee areas, which the share of world population rise from 5% in 2008 to 11% in 2010. the other policies are also getting a noticeably ascend of attention too. The most eye-catching policy among all is the policy of anti-smoking campaigns promoted through mass media. Although its launching in the first time, its getting a good result of attention . theres a total of 28% of the world population shared this, which is the highest among all the policies. C. Anti -smoking campaigns promoted through the mass media And programmed for giving up smoking Reason to support and elaborate: (first of all need to link with the source.) Source B shows that these two policies are getting the highest attention among the 6 policies. So if we adopt these two comparably effective one in dealing with the public heath risk in hk, its more likely that the campaign will be successful. Moreover using my knowledge, I do think promoting through mass media is quite a effective way as people can get our information and ideas through television advertisements, radios and newspaper. By accessing these information time after time, people can easily accept the ideas and follow.